


《前所未见》18

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [18]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 8





	《前所未见》18

最近发生了一件足以震荡首都上层的事，李氏财团因为一块地的交接手续被公检法同时盯上。曾经在多次审查搅起的风沙中屹立不倒的大树居然会出事，这足够让人震惊。李氏财团犹如一颗百年大树在上层盘踞，这样的大树倒下，其他人也跟着震了震。  
那个项目落地开发区内，是个和能源相关的项目。最近一场飓风侵袭过后，意外被发现这个几次三番被举报污染的项目不知在谁的庇护下落地。当地老百姓群起抗议，差点出了大事。  
将会社做大自然不会是完全清白的，一来二去揪出了不少问题，最后剑指炙手可热的部长黎疆。而这个李氏财团不是别人，正是李东海家，勉强能称得上他家。

这个足以让人瞠目结舌的事不是别人做出来的，正是崔议员向李何彦抛出的橄榄枝。  
议员先生不知从哪得知李东海李赫宰的事，开门见山找到了李何彦。那是连李赫宰都不太清楚的一次谈话，李何彦从会议室出来后表情轻松不少，拍了拍李赫宰的肩。  
李氏财团的事早在这场谈话前就已经开始调查，议员向他们透了口风，这事就是冲着财团身后的黎疆去的。这开端不是他的手笔，但是他可以让这件事尽情的发挥作用，他可以先给李何彦开出一条捷径来证明。

李何彦没有拒绝，只要能保护李赫宰不受伤害，他可以选择站在哪一边的保护伞下，他不会看着自己的弟弟一步步陷入深渊。让黎疆这个已经知晓李赫宰的家伙率先忙起来，至少还能拖一拖时间，留给他们喘口气，为自己铺好退路。

当舆论发酵到一个沸腾点时警察和检察系统不得不加快脚步。黎疆仍每天在受灾区坐镇指挥，尽管外界没人发觉，但他从李氏财团被查的那天起便开始有了不好的预感。他和李家有太多的秘密，财团被查，离他倒台就不远了。  
这肯定不是李何彦能做得出来的，必定是崔羡，他的有力对手，一个用尽全力阻止他进入国会的讨人嫌的“老油条”。

李东海最近一直没有回家住，只有白天的时候会打开院门照顾一下花草，忙完再回李赫宰家里。  
李何彦和李赫宰为了他的事在外奔波，越来越忙，他总觉得过意不去，干脆承担了家里要忙的活计。李赫宰怕他身体没好，每次看见都要抢过来把他推回房间，他若是不听话就一记深吻，把他吻的缺氧。

财团被查的事他也有所耳闻。李何彦和崔羡谈拢的那天晚上，李赫宰连应酬都没参加，推掉了所有的活动跑回来，握着李东海的手吞吞吐吐半天才说了个大概。  
李东海明白李赫宰的意思，他们选了一个最便捷最直接的办法。釜底抽薪，先拔除了最大最稳定的后台，黎疆就不会那么得意，至少在为了挽救后台奔波的时候会无心顾及他们的事，争取出一个最好的时间差。  
而议员先生自然不会为了李东海就暂停已经布好的棋，之后的一切就像一个齿轮被转动，一旦开始就停不下来了。  
李东海轻笑，他的齿轮从和李赫宰相遇的那天就已经开始转动了。

惬意的日子没有过上太久，喻子时当时搞出的动静留下了不明不白的烂摊子，加上崔羡使了下手腕，又将这件事重新推上了风口浪尖。  
让李赫宰感到奇怪的是，这一次的发酵并没有看到喻子时再次出现在众人视线之中。他销声匿迹，失踪了。  
他还没来得及从这种疑惑中转移注意，一张李东海和一个男人接吻的照片半夜时分悄悄在网上传开。照片很模糊，勉强看得清是李东海，背对着镜头的人是谁无法辨认。  
这张照片不到半个小时就被全网删除，李何彦望着崔羡的来电总算松了口气。别人认不出，但他可是看得清清楚楚，这可不就是李赫宰和李东海。  
他挂断电话后推开书房的门，李赫宰站在门口安静地等着，见他出来站直身体。

“处理了。”李何彦扬了扬手机“你这小子……”  
李何彦恨铁不成钢，上手捶了李赫宰一拳，力道不轻不重。李赫宰故作夸张哎哟一声，捂着胳膊直说手断了。

“行了，你再好好想想有没有把柄落在人家手里。”李何彦转过身，突然想起什么。  
“哎？那个omega呢？”

“东海睡了，这事哪能让他知道，知道了又得说我。”李赫宰挠挠头，嘿嘿一笑。

李何彦颇为无语，知道他疼李东海，自己问的又不是现在睡得正香的那个。  
“我是说喻子时，胆子挺大的那个。”

“一直没动静，我怀疑…是不是被黎疆……”李赫宰做了个抹脖子的动作，压低声音道“我听东海说，以前也有一个omega找过他，后来被黎疆知道以后也不知道去哪了。”

李何彦听后若有所思，喻子时是他们唯一能接近黎疆生活的人，还是尽快找到最好。不论为了利益还是其他的，他们都很想把黎疆踢出局。不过拔出萝卜带出泥，如果黎疆真的倒台，最后估计还是能牵连不少人。  
李赫宰似乎根本没放在心上，懒洋洋打了个哈欠，挥挥手说自己要回去了，怕东海睡觉蹬被。  
李何彦看着他的背影直翻白眼，臭小子真是没良心，有了omega什么也不记得了，整天就知道围着李东海转。  
有一天他应酬回来得早了点，屋里没找到李赫宰就去了后花园，结果人家两人正牵着手在月下散步。李东海想摘树上的果子尝尝，被李赫宰举起来方便他摘。  
那个果子什么味道李何彦没尝，反正隔着这么远他都倒牙。

李何彦颇为担心，这对年轻AO还太青涩，阅历又不丰富，他时刻都为他们捏了把汗。他想起李赫宰和李东海互相看对方的眼神，仿佛要用眼睛生吞下彼此。  
他现在都想不通他们到底是因为这种禁忌产生的感情错觉还是真的互相喜欢到这种地步，他是李赫宰的家人，他总会将安危放在第一位。

照片的事李东海是在第二天接到黎疆打来的电话才知道的，受灾区的恢复工作早已结束，黎疆最近忙于疏通关系把自己的金钱后盾捞出来，还不忘腾出手去反将一军。  
李东海接之前握着手机想了很久，第二次电话打进来的时候才接通，他是看见李赫宰在楼下客厅才敢接的，躲在房间里，怯生生地接通。

“不错，还知道接我电话。”

黎疆的声音在耳边响起李东海随即一哆嗦，条件反射抬手摸向自己的腺体，那里已经好的差不多了，仔细摸着还能摸到异样的触感。即便黎疆没在自己面前，李东海还是立刻蜷缩起身体，恐惧已经深深植根于心底，他时刻都记得疼痛。  
他没有答应黎疆也没有着急，安静等着。

李东海犹豫再三，挤出蚊子般微弱的声音。  
“黎疆，你为什么不能放过我，你有那么多的omega。”  
李东海壮着胆子开口。  
“离婚不可以么？我家现在已经自身难保，肯定也帮不到你了，我对你来说没有用了。”

“有没有用我说了算，小东西，照片看了吗，那小子动作还挺快。”

李东海茫然反问“什么照片？”

黎疆啧了一声，有些惊讶，随即明白过来。他在李赫宰的名字上打了个X，然后连到斜上方，那里写着崔羡的名字。他扔掉笔，虽然这通电话的内容不够令人愉悦，不过电话那头小猫的声音倒是蛮有趣的。  
他后悔了，他应该六年前就把这个小家伙收入囊中，那时折断翅膀比现在容易的多。  
“看来李赫宰没告诉你，你可以去问问他。”  
黎疆换了个十分轻松的语气：“小不点，以前也有人不听我的话，你知道他后来怎么了吗？”

李东海沉默，呼吸逐渐变得不稳。

“他被我吊了一整天，放下来以后自己从地下室爬上来的，但是因为爬的太慢了，又被罚了。”黎疆压低声音，话里满满的威胁“你说，你该怎么罚？还是我干脆用你的小朋友出气？”

李东海面色发白，他觉得自己身体又疼了起来。恍然间手机被夺走，李赫宰不知什么时候站在他身后，不屑的挂断电话扔到一边。  
“别听他吓唬你。”

李东海连忙抓住李赫宰的手，他吓得手心冰凉，全是冷汗。今天就是说黎疆把一个人杀了他都信，黎疆什么都干得出来，他偶尔听到的风言风语都足够胆寒，更别说真的做了的那些事。  
李赫宰拍了拍他，安慰他不要怕，说着又把他拢进怀里，轻拍着后背。李东海什么都没说，枕着李赫宰的肩膀坚定心里的想法。如果真的到那一天，他绝对会替李赫宰背起所有的罪，他可以承担起黎疆对他们两个人的怒火。  
一旁的手机亮起屏，黎疆给他发来短信，说给他最后一次机会，自己乖乖回家听话可以饶过李赫宰一次，暂且不记那晚冲撞自己的事。  
李赫宰径自解锁回复道。

【我是李赫宰，那你就冲着我来吧。】

李东海那天接到黎疆的电话后一直惴惴不安，几经思索最后选择了一个合适的时间，避开李赫宰跟李何彦单独谈了一次。他抱有侥幸心理问李何彦，黎疆是不是没办法拿李赫宰开刀。  
与李赫宰完全肯定的态度不同，李何彦表情有些古怪，似乎是经过一番慎重的斟酌后才开口。

“怎么说呢，如果就是想找错漏，一找一个准儿。”

“什么意思……？”李东海皱起眉，他虽然很想和李赫宰一直在一起，但在他眼里李赫宰的人生比他们的结局更重要。

“就好比说，他随便找个什么理由就能把赫宰弄进去，比如税，或者其他的。”

李何彦说的很含糊，但李东海大概听懂了。产业做大都会有些不可见人的事，随便抓住一个捏死了就可以轻而易举的翻盘。  
李何彦捏了捏眉心，面色平静，黎疆会走这一步棋他和李赫宰早都想到了，所以才急于找到喻子时。

“所以这是我不同意的一大原因，我们是商人，永远玩不过手握权力的人。”李何彦平静地看着李东海，没有一丝怪罪的意思。  
“但是赫宰坚持要你，那我只能帮他了。”

李东海点了点头，垂下眼眸。他微微垂着头，蹙着眉十分难过。财团之于黎疆和赫宰之于他的意义完全不同，黎疆失去李氏财团还有别的人，他没有李赫宰就什么都没了。  
他想到此更加难过，缓缓眨了眨眼睛，眼角有些湿润。他情绪低落更顾不上控制信息素，在李赫宰家被养的放松安定，玫瑰香静悄悄地铺开。

李何彦看着他，轻轻叹气。  
这omega模样长得确实好看，看着就惹人疼，不怪李赫宰疯了一样非他不可。古代君王都有为了博美人一笑戏诸侯，李赫宰今天为了李东海当一回尖刀班好像也没什么说不过去的。  
他心软了些许，劝道“你也别慌，事情不一定就会那么糟。我只问你，你能做到不和赫宰分手吗？”

李东海轻轻吸了吸鼻子，坚定地看着李何彦。  
“我能做到。”

李赫宰不知道他们在屋里谈了什么，他开车回来路过花园，见花开的正好临时兴起摘了几朵回来，正好凑成一把拿进屋。李何彦见他回来起身离开，李东海正在仰头喝水。  
他佯装不见屋内奇怪的气氛，跑到李东海面前从身后拿出花。

“东海，给你的。”

这个时候的李东海最可爱，一边嗔怪他幼稚不知怜香惜玉，一边绷不住面上的笑意，笑弯了眼睛接过花。  
李赫宰笑眯眯地看着，顺便在李东海脸上啄了一口。

“还有个好消息，我找到喻子时了。”

“在哪？”李东海微微睁大双眼。  
李赫宰冲着他鼓起脸颊，亲完左边又把右边鼓起来。李何彦正在饭厅里拿东西，“啵”、“啵”两声李东海自己先羞了个大红脸。李赫宰笑眯眯的，亲昵地轻咬鼻尖。  
“哥哥告诉我刚刚在说什么我就告诉你。”

“什么…刚刚什么也没说啊。”李东海努力睁大眼睛，被alpha温热的手掌盖住。

“你跟我撒谎！等我晚上治你。”

话音刚落，饭厅传来李何彦刻意的咳嗽声。

喻子时自那个恐怖的夜晚后，在医院病房里昏睡了三天才醒。旁边只有黎疆身边常跟着的秘书，见他醒来打开随身携带的笔记本，公式化的开口。  
“叫…喻子时？部长让我告诉你，最近半年不要出去见人，你刚没了孩子身体虚弱，就在这里养病就可以。”

喻子时愣愣地看着上方，那些话进入他的耳朵好像无法让他消化。他缓缓摸向自己的小腹，这里之前高高的鼓着，里边有一个成形的婴儿。滔天恨意压了下来，他几乎没有办法呼吸，急促的张大嘴巴喘气。  
秘书发现不对后紧急叫来医生，被告知只是呼吸过度又四散离去。喻子时睁大眼睛僵在床上，他这时突然理解李东海对他说不要找黎疆的话，他不知道那个美丽又孤寂的花都遭遇过什么，才会这样劝他。  
从那天开始，他便被软禁在医院的VIP病房，病房门口常年有人站岗，他去住院区楼下的花园也有人跟着。秘书对此解释是为了保护他的安全，喻子时心里清楚这就是在监视他，防止他逃跑。

黎疆一次也没来看过他，后来传话说等他身体好了就可以去另一个人家里了。  
喻子时明白黎疆的意思，他被送人了。作为一个永远不会有孩子的omega，下一个alpha不需要担心什么。他甚至不需要经历洗标记这种痛苦的事情，洗不洗都是一样的，反正他也不会再有孩子了。  
所幸的是黎疆没有禁止他使用手机，不过他也没什么特别好的朋友，被养在玻璃笼子里，罩子拿开后每迈出一步都小心翼翼。  
喻子时日日夜夜在床上发呆，人瘦的脱了形，再也没有当初去郊区别墅时像只天鹅一样高贵的模样。他明白那些百依百顺的omega了，也理解李东海对他说的每一句话。  
在这样日复一日的寂静中，他终于想起李赫宰，那个当初对他说自己也希望黎疆和李东海离婚的年轻alpha，可以确定的是黎疆不知道他们认识。他坐在窗边慢慢捋清思绪，不知道有没有可能帮得上忙，但是如果李赫宰愿意的话，他更想借李赫宰的手为了自己的孩子复仇。  
首先他需要一个能和李赫宰联系上的办法。

李赫宰看着李东海害羞跑远的背影，和李何彦询问的眼神对上，他晃了晃手机，十分得意，看来还是他的运气更好一些。  
“搞定了~”

李赫宰调出今天收到的短信，喻子时起先试探的给他发了一个句号，收到他的回复后才大胆的发来一条长长的短信。李赫宰能看出喻子时已经在尽力简洁地说明情况了，但发生在这omega身上的遭遇实在让人触目惊心。  
喻子时只用了寥寥几语讲了自己的事，然后希望他帮自己从医院逃走，他一个人没法从二十多层的VIP病房逃出来。只要李赫宰愿意帮他，愿意将他藏起来不被黎疆发现，他可以把他知道的所有事情都告诉他们，包括他这么多年无意间留下的许多照片视频。  
李赫宰当然会同意，他正愁找不到喻子时呢。

“那行，人我来找，你这几天安分点，我建议你最好还是回国躲一下。”李何彦沉吟片刻，拍了拍李赫宰的肩。  
他弟弟才多大，对付黎疆这种人李赫宰还太嫩，这件事他就掺和到这里就可以停了。

李赫宰对此表示不赞同。  
“我不可能把东海一个人扔在这，让他回家住？黎疆又得欺负他。”

李何彦似乎还有话要说，李赫宰率先堵住他的话头“哥你别劝我，我知道他盯上我了。”他说着，还自豪地挥了挥拳头，为李何彦表演了一个完美的上勾拳。  
“我那天在他家门口，这样，狠狠地给了他一拳。他哪打得过我啊，我还当着他的面把东海抱走了，他不盯上我就是瞎了。”

李赫宰心里清楚，他会被黎疆狠狠地报复一回，只是不知道困顿之兽最后伸出的爪子还有没有那么锋利。  
他和李何彦又简单聊了几句，看见李东海的小脑袋从楼上露出来急急忙忙上楼。什么都没有眼下正找自己心爱的人重要，他可是还记得，李东海有话瞒着不告诉他。  
李赫宰上楼时偷偷捏紧拳头，虽然总欺负哥哥是不对的，但是哥哥有话瞒着他更不对。

“哥哥告诉我吧…说了什么？”李赫宰不住地吻着面前泛红的耳朵，亲昵的贴着耳朵呢喃。  
“东海…海海？告诉我。”

“呃……射，让我射……啊、我…难受……”  
李东海几乎快晕过去，眼前闪着白光，他被李赫宰紧紧桎梏在怀里，一遍遍逼问他到底跟李何彦说了什么，非要知道答案才行。  
他听着耳边的询问一阵委屈，他明明都是为了李赫宰，还要被本人压在床上毫不留情的贯穿，还不让他发泄。  
李东海呜咽着，眼泪顺着眼角流下来，委屈极了。他被李赫宰操弄的神志不清，啜泣埋怨。  
“我…我什么都没说…”

“明明说了，你们避开我说什么，我也要知道。”李赫宰慢条斯理地说道，不停抽插着生殖腔，他感觉到那柔软的地方在不规则的收缩挤压着他，忍不住倒吸口气，长长的叹息。  
“啊…哥哥……别夹我了，要被你夹射了。”

“让我射…我说，我说…”李东海哭的惨兮兮，他一点哥哥的尊严都没有了，每一次都会被李赫宰弄哭。可耻的是身体似乎记住了这种感觉，常常李赫宰简单的动了动，他已经开始眼角湿润。

“我怕他害你，去问了你哥…啊！…轻一点…”

“问我哥什么？”李赫宰重重顶进深处停下，快速套弄手中涨红的性器，omega连下身都长的漂亮，他格外喜欢亵玩。  
他故意让自己的信息素十分强势，密不透风地围在李东海身边，压着omega。他低头叼起一小块皮肤啃咬，鼻息间的玫瑰花茶味道让他十分愉悦。  
李东海抽噎几下，断断续续说道。  
“他问我能不能做到不和你分开，我说我能…”李东海扭着腰摸李赫宰的脖子“赫宰…真的没有别的了，我就是担心你，所以问问他…让我射…赫宰，我想射……”

“他会报复我的，但你放心，我们找到喻子时就好说了。”李赫宰收起信息素，亲了亲李东海的侧脸“哥哥有话可以直接问我，不许去找别的alpha，我都会说的。”  
“现在，我要把哥哥操射。”他摸着omega的腰认真宣布“不许碰自己哦。”

“呜……”李东海眼泪流的更凶，他觉得自己浑身都是滚烫的，如海浪一样一次比一次汹涌的快感不停地冲击着他，逼迫着他想逃走。  
“不要…不要这样……”

李东海张开手指，又蜷缩在腿侧，呜呜哭着扭身想要爬走。李赫宰轻松把他按住，两人面对面摔到床上，笑着和他交换了吻。  
“干嘛？更喜欢这样？”

李赫宰腰间蓄力重重挺进，他根本不需要太多的技巧，一味的蛮干一样能让李东海高潮。Omega在他身下连声呻吟，信息素不受控制的溢满房间，他撑在李东海头侧，将人拢在身下不停抽插。  
李赫宰望着李东海失神的样子，俯下身在额头上落下吻。而李东海尖叫着抱紧他，双腿紧紧缠在腰间，阵阵热流从omega体内深处涌出。  
李赫宰手臂从李东海颈后环过，小心将上半身抱起。omega正陷入高潮余韵之中，双目失神面色潮红，软绵绵的被他抱起来，纤细的脖颈露给他。  
李赫宰没有一点犹豫，咬住刚刚养好伤的腺体，他记得清楚，黎疆那个混蛋做了明明只有他才可以做的事。

李东海痛呼，后穴拼命绞紧插入的性器，还没有一丝疲软之象。他皱起眉微弱的呻吟，手臂摸索着抱住李赫宰的腰，轻轻拍了拍。  
他早都被李赫宰标记了，就算被黎疆咬过腺体也不会改变。Alpha像只小狗似的，咬完立马给他舔一舔，蹭着他的脖子撒娇，一路黏腻吻到嘴角，凶巴巴地说道。

“不许笑我幼稚！”

李东海没忍住咧开嘴，随即下唇被窘迫的李赫宰咬了一下。他闷闷地笑，抱住李赫宰默许他咬自己，四肢缠在李赫宰身上，两人的头靠在一起慢慢的缠绵的接吻。  
屋内安静了片刻，又响起婉转甜腻的呻吟。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
